Beckett's Dream
by Elfie Dusk
Summary: AWE SPOILERS Even such villain as Beckett had a soul and a heart.He thought he'd found his love,but maybe it was just a dream,a nightmare?Nobody except him saw the young woman on the board.And who was she?A pirates' spy or a woman,who really loves him?
1. Chapter 1

Beckett's dream

Chapter 1

Silence...Sweet moments of it are only disturbed by sounds of waves. The sea is very rough tonight, actually. But it's nothing...I am lying in bed and listening to this lovely silence. No screams, no crashes, no shots...It seems like I'm alone here: strange feeling, to be alone among such great number of people, among Armada. But nothing can disturb me now; nothing can steal this treasure time. Soon we'll destroy all these bastards, who are they to prevent the Great Empire? Dregs of society want to...And what do they want? To get some great power? To own the lands and seas? Ha, impossible. They can't get along with each other, and still want to be greater than Britain? They betray each other easily and even can't understand I'll do the same thing. Turner really makes me laugh, so much nobility in his betrayal, but of course both Elizabeth Swann and he will be hanged as soon as possible. Sparrow? Oh, I'm quite tired of "communication" with him; I still keep in mind that incident with cargo. Sparrow understands the situation, he only wants to save his skin, but I'm surprised by his madness. To be afraid of death, but to act with such reckless…But soon I'll get even with him and all these pirates yet. Nothing can help them now, even if they're going to stay in their fortress forever. I need to have some rest before the battle.

I begin to fall asleep...

Who's that?

A young lady ran into my cabin. She looks very anxious, but what's the hell she's here?

"Who're you? Why've you come to supreme person late and without permission? What're you doing on the board?"

"Never mind. Nevertheless, I've come with very importaint affair."

"Listen, I'll call the gua..."

"No point in asking for that, Cutler."

Cutler? Nobody calls me Cutler, except my mother. This young woman takes a good many liberties! How could she have the cheek to speak with me like with a little fellow?

"Cutler, listen to me. Stop the Armada. Pirates don't know what great power is in their hands. But if they understand..."

"Miss, I'm not going to listen to these ravings of a madman! Do you think you're allowed to talk to me in such manner? Go away before I'm going to call the guards!"

The lady looked at me helpless and began to cry.

"Oh, Cutler, why are you so rude with me? I only want to…"

"LORD CUTLER BECKETT.GET OUT!"

She shuddered, but came closer and…kissed me. I wanted to push her away, but the kiss was so hot, so sensual, that I'd become clouded suddenly. And I remember all my enemies, but no person who loves me truly. There's something in that young woman what made me forget about everything, that touched my soul. I'm not sentimental, no, maybe I'm half asleep, but at that moment my loneliness is overcoming me…

It'll be dawn soon. We have being spoken for the whole night already, we're discussing everything: Navy, politics, everything, maybe she's forgotten that "importaint affair", or just hasn't got one. It seems like she's my old friend I've never had even among my relatives, not to mention aristocrats and ordinary people.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here with you…"

"Cutler, I don't need anything from you. I love you truly, that's why I'm here. I dressed up like a soldier to be on the board, then…"

"Hey, that's strange, but I don't your name. Now we're talking, but I still don't know with whom."

She smiled tenderly and whispered:

"Helena, my dear, just Helena."

Then she is telling me more about all her adventures:

"So, then I had to mask as a French pirate to learn their plans. Oh, it's dawn soon! How could I forget about the main thing! Damn! Listen, before somebody can take us unawares. The pirates have three ways to behave, but as I told you, they have some special power, which can change culmination of the battle. Show me the positions of the ships and a plan of attack, I'll tell you how you can get into the fortress and easily destroy the pirates' fleet."

"Wait! Now explain me one thing…"

Suddenly I understood. How could I be so careless? She's just a spy! And I believed to all her tales! Great idea, to make me stop the battle, or even worse, to entrap Armada. Beckett, what's happened? You easily deal with enemies, but listen to pirates' agent, while you would call the guards to execute her when she had come!

"You, scoundrel! Wanted to deceive me? Hey, guards!"

"Stop, please! I'm not a spy, I give you an oath!"

"How can I trust you? Who are you? My sister, my wife I don't have? Or maybe a fiancée? Or my mistress?"

Suddenly she took out a knife, put it in my hand and stood like expecting a stab.

"As you please…"

The guards came in. I told them to watch carefully, there could be some pirates' ships spying nearby.

The last two hours before the dawn I spent with Helena…

When I woke up, I was alone in the cabin. Helena disappeared. Maybe it was just a nightmare, though it seemed so real, so dear? No trace remains, everything hasn't changed from yesterday evening. I asked the soldiers, but they hadn't seen any strangers. No matter, the fleet is being prepared for the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm drinking tea, as always, and watching at the preparations for the battle. But I can't concentrate on all these ships, troops. All last day and this morning seem to me like a bad-acted play, which I have to see. First that talk with Turner and later Jones, whom (or which?) I despise; then "Helena"…I even can't explain to myself if she was a real person, but sometimes I feel somebody watching me. Beckett, what's that? Soon you can turn into a paranoiac and will end your days in a mental hospital. But I've given an order to check up on Turner this morning, maybe "Helena" was his ally or something like that. But I don't think we'll even have a battle, pirates are not idiots to risk their lives, and maybe we'll just waste our time trying to lure them out. Nevertheless, I'm not going to tolerate these bandits, I'm the most powerful person in the Caribbean now, so it's my personal cause in destruction of all these cowards. I hope Sparrow won't do any harm, it's rather difficult to trust him after we "co-operated" some years before. And that Turner…He's going here, I'll try to show a bit of politeness, while he's not an enemy of mine.

"O, Turner! Maybe a cup of tea? Don't worry, it's not poisoned…before we're allies" – of course, the last thing I said softly, no matter to frighten him before I'll deal with all his gang. Don't worry, Will; he that was born to be hanged shall never be drowned.

He just grinned, but took a seat next to me and drank a cup of tea without sugar.

"Too sweet life, Mr. Turner? Or too sweet future with your fiancée?"

"Lord Beckett, my future is none of your concern; either it's sweet or full of hardships. But don't forget your promise, nevertheless"

This youth is teaching me, heh. Don't worry, Turner, I promised you to ensure your and Swann's future, and I'll keep my promise. There are enough gallows for everybody.

"You have rather great appetite, but as we've discussed, you both won't be executed"

We all understand that pirates would like to have a parley, but maybe they still don't know about the Armada situated not far from them. So, I'm walking to and fro, and unfortunately, with rather dark thoughts. I'm not a milksop or a dreamer, but only Helena is on my mind now. It's not because of the few hours we spent together, it's something more…It's not just instinct; it's something I've never felt before. It wasn't an intrigue or fleeting acquaintance, for me it's more importaint. Maybe because of its strange mystery. Beckett, you're a powerful person, but reason like a boy in love with cook's daughter! Even if it wasn't a dream, forget about her! When can you meet her again? In the past-life? Or are you going to share the same grave with her? No, no, forget about the last thing, you can evoke evil by making evil prophecies, though you don't believe in such signs. But if you deal with such creature like Jones, you can believe in everything. By the way, how can Jones take part in parley, if he must stay on the board for 10 years? Or will he have some basin with water? Ha-ha-ha, you begin to joke, Beckett, that's nice. Gloomy captain doesn't suit for an Armada.

Parley, as I expected. Stupid gang of pirates didn't predict the battle against Armada. And when did they last think a bit about their actions? Did they expect to fight against few fishing-boats? I hope they will be more compliant, as it'll save the lives to some of them and our time. So, it's time for the "delegations" to meet.

O, I see that Sparrow going with some pirate "lords". I have an unpleasant "surprise" for him. But Jones will explain it better to him. Who's that? Elizabeth Swann? Another "noble pirate"? Barbossa, I've heard enough about his "adventures". So, let's begin. It'll be better to end it as soon as possible.

"So, you can either surrender-and most of you will be killed- or you can fight, but everybody will die in this battle. Of course, you're interested, who's a betrayer. If you want to see him- turn to the left."

Well, they're rather disappointed by Sparrow's betrayal. Turner decided to make an exchange-he'll be with pirates, and Sparrow will be taken to Jones. I see he's learning to be a man at once.

But this Swann, "the Queen of Pirates" is really too brave.

"We'll fight till' the end and you'll die in this battle, Beckett!"

Oh, dear, don't be so naïve. But I always keep my word of honour.

"Let it be"

"An enemy decided to be destroyed. Prepare the fleet. And tell Jones not to spare anybody, it'll please him" – I gave orders and prepare to watch the battle, sure, Jones will do his best, nobody can defeat "Flying Dutchman"

What's that? Isn't this maelstrom that power Helena told me about? Oh, again Helena. Beckett, it's not the best time to solve your personal problems! Just wait when Jones will defeat "Black Pearl", and this strange maelstrom will disappear.

I thought it'll never end. It's time to sink "Black Pearl" for ever. "Endeavour" is coming closer to this beaten ship. Ah, Jones, at last!

Wh-hat?

I'm standing shocked, I can't believe, no…of course, it's "Flying Dutchman"…and Turner is helmsman…

"Sir, command! Do something, sir!" – It sounds like from afar. It doesn't matter now, we'll die or are dead already, and I can't understand it.

"It's just…good business"

I see people escaping, I hear crashes, splashes. It's nothing, maybe it's just a nightmare…

"No, Cutler, jump overboard! Escape, dear! Please, for me, for us! We'll live far from this hell, just escape!" – I hardly heard these words, but…Helena! You're real, honey! I wanted to turn around, but…

"Cutler, jump overboard, quickly! I won't leave you the…"

Another crash-and I heard the sweetest voice screaming in agony. Gold necklace fell near my leg…I've recognized it-I had given it to Helena today at dawn… 

I'm going downstairs slowly, closer to death. Nothing else matters, I've lost everything- ship, wealth, even my love. Maybe it's time to believe in signs- "we'll share the same grave…", "let it be…"

I see death coming closer and closer, maybe the next crash will be mine…

It's just good business.


End file.
